The Unexpected
by EmmaJLove
Summary: "She didn't need a man in her life. Especially not the man that had drugged her, raped her, and then had her falling head over heels in love with him." Nothing to expect but the unexpected. OOC, Cannon.Bella&Edward.
1. Prologue

Hello All! So, this is my first story ever and to be honest I'm nervous about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, don't and never will claim to.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Six months ago if you had told Bella she'd be in this very spot she'd spit in your face. Probably call you delusional and laugh at you, denying it whole heartedly, because Bella Swan didn't even _go _to parties. At least, that's what everyone had thought until _he_ had come into her life.

One night, one party, _one_ drink, led her to this fate. No matter how much she hated _him_, she couldn't bring herself to regret it. She couldn't believe what her family was telling her. She had to believe everything would be alright, that she would never regret how she got here today. Her father's words echoed in her mind throughout the entire appointment, "You're my baby girl and you're too smart to end up in that situation, you're only twenty-three!"

She had felt incredibly guilty the moment she had realized that she had proved her father wrong, that she disappointed him in any way. Bella Swan was not supposed to disappoint daddy, ever. That just simply wasn't how it worked in her high and mighty prestigious life. Everyone always followed her father's orders, because Charles Swan was not a force to be messed with.

Charles had only proven that fact when Bella had come to him five months ago crying and pleading with him to understand. His only response was to turn his cold eyes away from her and meaningfully, yet with no emotion at all, tell the servant to, "Make sure Bella finds her way out." It had hurt Bella immensely at the time; all she wanted was his approval. If she couldn't have that, what could she have?

Despite all this, Bella couldn't bring herself to care that her father had abandoned her, had left her with nothing. She didn't care, because at that very moment she was staring at the sonogram happily, seeing her beautiful baby girl.

She had just found out the sex of her baby, her Mia, and although _he _wasn't here, she enjoyed it completely. She didn't need a man in her life, neither did Mia. Especially not the man that had drugged her, raped her, and then had her falling head over heels in love with him.

They would never need Charles Swan, or her rueful brother that had supplied_ him_ with the GHB, they did not need _Edward Cullen_.

She'd be lying though, if she said she didn't want him, because she did. Mia and her would never need him, but she had a feeling they would always want him.

* * *

><p>I know it was super short, but that's kind of what I was going for. I didnt want to give a ton away, but still enough to reel you in.<p>

The rest of the story won't be like this. It will be written in Edward and Bella's point of view's.

Let me know what you thought. Should I continue with it?


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. I'm glad people liked it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any charaters that have formed from it. _**

* * *

><p>"Isabella! Isabella, can you tell us what movie your father is to direct next? How's James?" The paparazzi swarmed around me and I sighed. Why were they even following me? It's not like I was the one famous.<p>

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you home," Mike grabbed my hand and tried to pull me towards the waiting limo when the photographers seemed to go in a frenzy of some sort.

"Who is that, Isabella? Another new boyfriend, perhaps?"

"What does daddy think of his precious daughter having _another_ new boyfriend?"

Mike quickly let go of my hand and opted to just walking in front of me, clearing a pathway, and leaving me to fend for myself. Asshole.

I'm sure once James found out his stupid friend didn't do what he was paid to do, he'd have him fired and have me in the arms of the next disgusting male he found suited for the job of protecting me. This seemed to be the pattern the last few weeks anyway, and I was now officially deemed the slutty-girl-next-door daughter of Charles Swan, the promiscuous sister of James Swan, and my personal favorite: America's next Lauren Mallory. Lauren Mallory had been an actress a few years ago, but after many wild party nights, and several underage 'dates' she was thrown out of Hollywood's spotlight like last week's trash. Every night it seemed, she had a new man on her arm, minor or not.

"Hurry up, Bella!" Mike was already at the limo and, with a huff; I quickened my pace and reached the limo just as Mike lost his patience.

"Jesus, took you long enough! What were you doing, chatting?" He sneered at me and locked the limo door once I was settled in.

"No, Mike. I'm sorry it took me so long. I mean, I'm only 5'4 and twenty-three, but I know I should be able to weave my way through a gathering crowd trying to interrogate me. My bad." I threw him a sarcastic look and turned my headphones up, blocking him out.

Ten minutes later we reached the house where my older brother, James, was waiting for us. I quickly sent a text to my brother's wife, Victoria, to tell her about the paparazzi situation, knowing she'd find a way to get Mike to confess all by himself.

"Bella, please don't tell James about what happened at the mall. I just… I don't want my wife to see it, and think I'm cheating. I really need this job," Mike smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the limo and letting the January chill hit my face. The cold made me miss home and I smiled just thinking of Washington. When I reached the door of the unfamiliar house it opened automatically and my eyebrow lifted when I looked around to see no one standing near.

"Just go in, Bella. There is a camera up there and the owner can open the door with the touch of a button," Mike was behind me now and I instinctively moved away when he made to walk past me. Slowly I walked into the huge house, and laughed at how _Adam's Family_ the inside looked. The house was dark and most of the walls were all black and there seemed to be spider webs everywhere you looked. It was a typical haunted house theme.

"Bella, Mike!" I turned around to face the stairs and smiled when I saw Victoria looking down at us.

"Vicky!" I laughed when she launched herself down the stairs and flying into me, almost sending me to the ground. After we had composed ourselves Victoria looked over at Mike disapprovingly.

"James is pissed, Mike. One of those camera junkies was videotaping live when they saw Bella. He saw the way you just left her, and he heard you yell at her. Better get on up there. You might as well just come straight out and tell him everything that happened before he even says a word. He's in the first room on the right," The look on his face was priceless as soon as the words left her mouth and he hung his head low. He nodded at us once before sulking up the stairs. After I was sure he was out of ear shot I turned to Vicky.

"That. Was. Brilliant!"

"Thank you, thank you." She smiled beautifully and grasped my hand in hers. "Let's go up and listen. I wanna hear the blow up."

Before she could pull me up the stairs I tugged on her hand, making her stop.

"What?"

"I don't really want another bodyguard."

"Why not? Do you like Mike? He's married, Bella! And he looks like a little boy!" Her eyes were wide and I winced as the grip she had on my hand became stronger.

"No, no, no! I just don't want to be seen with another freaking guy! The next Lauren Mallory? Seriously? No. I want to go back to how everything was before James felt the need to hire me bodyguards."

"Bella, what's the problem here? Everyone that matters knows they're your bodyguards, so…"

"I just… I liked being known as the good girl, the innocent one, because that's who I am."

"We'll talk about this later. C'mon, let's go watch your sexy brother blow a casket." She smirked and winked at me before running up the stairs, with the hold on my hand loosening only a fraction of an inch.

"My brother is not sexy, V. Shut up."

She laughed and pulled me to stand in front of a black door. We heard whispering and I tried to stifle my giggle. Victoria shot me a sly smile and opened the door, just enough for our small frames to fit through.

"I'm so sorry, James. I know I wasn't doing my job, but I was so worried about what Jess would think about it and I just…" Mike trailed off and James shot him a murderous glare.

"Your wife knows what you're paid to do, Mike! She would've known you weren't cheating. Don't play that bullshit card on me 'cause I'm not falling for it. Get the hell out of this house, you're officially fired."

"James, with all due respect, this isn't your house. You can't kick me out," The look James gave Mike after the words left his mouth was hilarious and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You're right, Newton. I guess I can't kick you out," Mike smile successfully and James continued, "I'll just have this man, Emmett, do it. He is, after all, the owner of this house," A big man stood up from the couch in the corner of the room, and he laughed loudly when Mike cowered back. Sure, the man was big, he had huge muscles and had to be at least 6'3 but I could see past his intimidating façade. I was after all, the little sister of James Swan, the master of scary facades. I could tell almost instantly that this man was by far, anything from vicious. His big dimples and curly brown locks gave him away completely, or maybe that was just my opinion.

In a way, he looked like a teddy bear almost.

"That's okay. I'll… Show myself out. Goodbye." Quickly, Mike ran out of the room and once the door slammed shot Victoria and I leaned on each other, unable to hold in our laughter any longer.

"Baby B!" I pushed off of Victoria and made my way over to my brother. He had his blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and his brown eyes shined with worry and stress. He stood up when I reached him and quickly enveloped me into his protective arms, "I've missed you."

"James, I saw you three days ago."

"Yes, I know. That's a long time for me to be away from you though! You're my little sister. I should be able to see you every day." I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him. "Anyways… I'm sorry about Mike. I'll have another man lined up for you as soon as this conversation ends. I already know who I'm hiring. Dad approves and everything. I think he's a keeper."

"Jesus, James. You make him sound like a potential boyfriend or something, 'he's a keeper.' Psh." Vicky laughed and kissed James cheek before turning towards Emmett.

"Emmett, this is Bella Swan. My sister-In-Law, James' sister, and your buddy's new job."

"New Job?" I exclaimed, "I am a person, if you've forgotten," She threw an apologetic smile at me and I rolled my eyes. Again. "You two will never learn," I turned to James without speaking to Emmett and turned my pleading look to my brother. "James, I really don't want another bodyguard. It'll be the fifth this month and no one is good enough for you! I don't like being labeled as a slut," I was fully aware that I was whining, but I was also aware that it worked every time on my dear brother.

"But Bella… I just worry about you, that's all. I mean, with dad directing that big movie franchise he's getting a lot of publicity and we're being dragged into it. I don't want you to get hurt," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Dead puppy, dead puppy, dead puppy. _

Just like that the waterworks started and I bit my trembling bottom lip, "It's just… you don't get it. I am getting hurt by this. The paparazzi won't touch me, especially not with you and daddy as my family, but… with those bodyguards comin' and going they keep calling me a slut. I hate being called a whore, and I despise being known as America's Next Lauren-freaking-Mallory! It's just not fair! I'm twenty-three I should be able to make my own decisions." During my rant James came around Victoria and wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. I looked at Vicky to see her smirking, and when my eye caught Emmett's worried face I winked and almost laughed when he quietly snorted.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea you felt-"

"She doesn't. That entire thing was an act," A velvety voice filled the air and I turned to see who it was. Smoldering, cocky green eyes met mine and I quickly looked away, unfortunately my eyes landed on his head where a mop of bronze colored hair sat, looking like it hadn't been brushed once since the day he was born. He was extremely good looking and I fought the urge to smile at him. He had just outed me to James!

"Bella, is that true? Were you lying?"

"No!" I shot a glare to the man at the doorway and turned back to James. "Sure, the tears weren't real, but everything else was real. I'm not a slut and I hate being known as one. I hate being thought of as just like Lauren Mallory. Just the thought of being anything like her repulses me."

"Isabella. You are getting another bodyguard. No one gives a shit what the stupid reporters say. Get over it," James walked away from me and moved over to the man at the door. "This is Edward Cullen, Emmett's friend and your new bodyguard," My eyes widened and I shook my head violently.

"No, James! I don't even know him. Please, if you're going to force me to have a bodyguard at _least _make it someone I know and I get along with."

"I'm hurt, Bella. What makes you think you won't get along with me?" _Edward_ smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a very good people reader."

"Yes, well, so am I. Right now I'm getting the vibe that you're stubborn and a spoiled teenager."

"Teenager?" I scoffed. I heard Emmett and Victoria laugh and watch as James smiled. I'm so glad they're enjoying this, "Listen here, _Eddie_, I'm no teenager. I'm twenty three, and obviously more mature than you are," I heard Emmett let out a loud 'whoop' and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Dude, Edward! I like her! She just called you Eddie!" He walked over to me and picked me up, twirling me around. I let out a scream and smacked him until he finally set me down, "Jeez, Bella! You got a hell of a hit,"

"You big oaf, never do that again!" I turned away from him with a big smile on my face and looked at the pissed off face of Edward.

"First of all, never call me Eddie. Secondly, more mature than me, my ass! You're a spoiled brat and I make my own money. I've never relied on anyone else since the day I turned eighteen," I had pissed him off, I could tell, and I liked a pissed off Edward. His green vibrant eyes turned dark and his mouth was set into a firm line.

"That's enough, Edward," James finally cut in. "Unless you plan on losing your job before it officially starts, you better quit while you're ahead. My sister is no brat, and she's never willingly accepted money from anyone without a fight," _Finally_, I thought.

"I'm sorry, James. She just judged me so easily, I couldn't help but retaliate," I scoffed and walked closer to James.

"Don't make me do this, James." I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows at him. He knew what I meant, but I wasn't sure if it would work.

"Do it, Bella. It doesn't matter to me. As long as Edward doesn't cross a certain line he's getting this job."

"Fine," I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the all too familiar number. After six rings someone finally answered.

"Hello?" The girl sounded breathless and a little familiar, but I didn't feel like questioning it.

"Hi, this is Isabella. Is my father around?" I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Emmett staring at me with wide eyes. I fought the urge to laugh at him.

"Just a second," The girl on the phone said. "Charlie, phone!"

"Who is it, Lauren?" I heard Charlie ask. My jaw dropped and I looked at James, disgust probably all over my face. That's why she sounded so familiar. I'd heard her voice several times before, in movies!

"What?" He mouthed. I covered the phone with my hand and pulled it away from my mouth, "Lauren Mallory is there!" The look on his face probably matched mine and I shook my head, putting the phone back to my ear.

I quickly put it on speaker just as Lauren answered, "It's Isabella, baby," Everyone in the room laughed quietly except James and I.

"For god sakes Lauren. Don't call me that while you're on the phone with my daughter! That kind of talk is meant for the bedroom!" I groaned loudly and slapped my forehead with my palm.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"H-Hi, daddy."

"Hello, baby. What did you need?"

"Oh god, please don't call me baby right now," I could practically hear his eyes grow wide at the request and he groaned.

"I'm sorry you heard that, Bella. I'm going to have to talk to Lauren about that."

"Dad?" James called to him, "How long have you been screwing Hollywood's newest whore?"

"James Matthew Swan! Do not use that language with me!"

"Daddy, James is twenty-six. I don't think you should worry about his language."

Charlie grunted before sighing, "What did you need, Bella?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgo," I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at Edward. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked, not caring if I looked five years old again. "James is making me have another new bodyguard. Have you been reading the things people are saying about me? On top of that, I'm not getting along with him at all. He called me a spoiled brat!"

"Oh yes, the new bodyguard. He came highly recommended and I know his father. He's a very good man. Don't get on his nerves, Bella. You have a tendency to do that with your stubbornness and he was probably just getting back at you for pissing him off," Edward laughed and gave me a pointed look.

"Fine!" I hung up the phone and crossed my arms over my chest. "Where are we anyway? This house is creepy."

"This is my house," Emmett spoke up, "Actually; it's more like a family business of some sort. During Halloween we open it up to the public as a haunted house. It's supposed to be haunted."

"It gives me the chills. I'm out of here," I began walking out of the room and I heard James tell Edward to follow me. I heard his footsteps behind me and quickened my pace.

"I don't know why you don't like me."

"You made a bad first impression," I stated, not turning around.

"Well, I need this job and I couldn't allow you to convince James that he shouldn't hire me," His voice turned cold and I stopped walking, but faced away from him still.

"I could've convinced him to give you a different job. This is just ridiculous! I'm not the famous one; I shouldn't even be getting followed by the paparazzi. Besides, all they do is ask me questions, they aren't going to touch me. I don't like having bodyguards; I don't like having a man follow me around all day."

"Bella, I won't follow you around everywhere. Just have me on speed dial and call me whenever you see the paparazzi around."

"No, James and my dad will throw a fit. The paparazzi are everywhere anyway. The other day a few of them slept on my lawn. That's why Eric Yorkie got fired. He wasn't able to get them away before I came outside in only a towel. They'll wait for hours just to see if I'll leak anything about that stupid movie my dad is directing," I walked away from him, no waiting for him to reply. He'd follow me anyway.

"They camp outside of your house? Your father is a director! Why do they care so much?" He finally caught up with me and pulled on my shoulder to stop me.

"Long story, you don't need to know. I'm sure you have lots of secrets. You keep yours, I'll keep mine."

"Bella, I doubt your secrets are even worth hiding. You're a good girl that calls daddy whenever something doesn't go your way. Nothing you could say could be that horrible to share." His cocky smile was back on his face and I wanted nothing more than to smack it off of him.

"Here's an idea, Copper Top, you don't insult me and I won't insult you. Actually, let's just not talk to each other. I can tell that were never going to get along so let's make it easier on ourselves. Deal?" I stuck my hand out for him to shake and he sighed before shaking it. The second our skin touched an electric feeling shot up my arm and spread throughout my body. Blushing, I quickly pulled away from him and walked to the Limo door.

"Copper Top? How original, chocolate eyes," I shrugged and got inside the car and told the driver to take me home.

"So, am I going to be staying at your house?" Edward asked once he was sitting next to me and the driver began the short journey to my house.

"I don't know, Copper Top. I'm sure James told you what he expects."

"You're right, chocolate eyes," He laughed, "I just wanted to see if you'd say yes so I could have the pleasure of saying, 'too bad,' to the princess," I took a deep breath and let it out loudly.

"Let's test out the theory of not talking to each other," I suggested. If he didn't shut his trap I was going to shut it for him and not in the most pleasant way.

"No way, let's play twenty questions." He was smiling cockily at me, obviously knowing he was driving me insane.

"Fine, go ahead."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple," He scoffed and I groaned again. "What, what in God's name is wrong with the color purple?"

"Nothing at all, I swear. I was just expecting it to be something more princess-y like. Maybe pink?"

"Well, I hate pink, sorry. No princess fantasies for you!" He winked when I said this and I blushed and looked away. "Anyway, it's my turn. What did you do before this job?"

"Actually, I was a sideline bodyguard from Lauren Mallory. She loved the attention so she only needed me occasionally. Then after she bombed her career I worked for Kate Denali," I grimaced at the mention on Lauren and almost cried out when I remembered she was with my dad. He laughed at me and I pushed him farther away, "Okay, so it's my turn. When did you lose your virginity?" I blushed darker at his question and sunk lower into the seat.

"I don't want to tell you. I'm pretty much ashamed of it," His sexy, crooked smile was back and I bit my lip. When he let out a long shaky breath I couldn't help but laugh. The goddamn lip thing works every time! He must have seen something in my eyes that gave me away because his eyes narrowed and he gave me a look that said, 'I'm waiting.'

"I was only fifteen."

"Fifteen? Holy shit, little princess is no princess! I thought for sure you'd be a virgin!"

"Yeah, well. I told you I'm ashamed of it. It was with my neighbor, Riley Adams, and he has this way with words…" I shuddered when I remembered just how Riley had convinced me to hand over my virginity.

"Ew, chocolate eyes. I don't want to know how 'dreamy' he was."

"Shut up, Copper. He was anything but 'dreamy.' How do you know my brother?"

"My sister, Alice, screwed his dad," He said with a straight face, even as mine turned up in disgust.

"Are you serious?" He laughed loudly and shook his head, "Jackass."

"It's not James that I know; it's your father, kind of. He knows my dad, Carlisle, and when Carlisle heard that you were having paparazzi problems he introduced us. It was almost two months ago, but it took a while to get James to agree with it. Why is James so protective of you?"

"Um… It has to do with my mom leaving us and since my dad isn't always around he feels like it's his job to make sure I'm always safe." There was more to it and I knew by the look in his eyes that he knew it to, thankfully though, he didn't say anything. "Who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Bree Tanner. I was _seventeen._"

"Who's the princess now?" I mocked.

"Ask your question, and shut up." His eyes were narrowed into slits again and I fought the urge to laugh at him.

"It's actually your turn, Copper Princess."

"Well, I don't have one right now. How much further is your house?" He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"We're here," I told him, after the limo had obviously stopped. He sighed and gave me a dirty, sarcastic look before getting out. Just as I was about to step out the door was closed in my face and I recoiled instantly, "What the hell?" I muttered to myself. When I reached for the handle it was suddenly jerked away from me and the driver, Jonathan, peered inside with a confused look. When he saw me sitting in the backseat he straightened up quickly and held a hand out to me.

"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry for your guest's behavior. I'm not sure why he closed the door on you."

I grabbed his hand and stepped out of the vehicle, "That's alright, Jonathan. I'm sure he's just not used to being a gentleman," I smiled sweetly at him and made a movement with my hand. Silently telling him he was free to go. I looked forward and saw Edward waiting on my porch by the door. He caught my eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to open the door?"

"Not for you. Why would I? You didn't even have the courtesy to keep the car door open for me."

"You're in to that whole chivalry thing? Pardon me for not being a complete gentleman, I do believe I thought this was _20_05 not _19_05," I rolled my eyes and still made not move to go to the door. I heard the limo drive away and sighed when I realized I was actually alone with this man. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe, in time; we could begin to like each other. Maybe even become friends at one point.

Somehow though, while I stared at the bronze haired beauty and he stared right back, I felt as if we could become more; that we _would_ become more.

Little did I know, our unfriendly, sarcastic relationship would go from simple too dangerous in just a matter of time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? <strong>_

_**Let me know! I'll be updating again soon... Life is a bit hectic right now, but I hope to update at least once a week.**_

_**Once again thanks to all you lovely readers!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Emma. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any charaters referenced in Twilight. All of is belongs to Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Sorry if it's late or whatever, baby on board, life to deal with. You all get it, I'm sure.._**

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Copper top!" I called out to Edward, who was staying in the downstairs guest room, something I was very happy about. I didn't want to be in the same house as him, let alone the same floor. I'd done everything I could to avoid him the last few hours and was never more grateful for my mother's surprise visit. She had given me the perfect opening to stay away from Edward. She didn't like him either. I laughed as I thought back to her visit.<p>

_The doorbell rang and just as I got up to answer it, Edward shot out of his seat in the kitchen. I heard the chair legs scratch against the floor and stared, annoyed, as he cracked the door open._

"_Who is it?" His tone was serious and his posture stiff. He was in bodyguard form._

"_Renee Dwyer, Bella's mother. Who are you?" I smiled when I heard my mother speak apprehensively. I got my people reading skills from her, after all. I got out of seat slowly and made my way to the door. _

"_Prove it. You look nothing like Isabella, and her last name is Swan. What is it you're here for?" _

"_To see my daughter, you imbecile! Let me by," My mother screeched and I watched, stunned, as Edward slammed the door in her face and turned to look at me. _

"_Don't worry, Bella. No one can fool me," I huffed and rolled my eyes, walking faster to open the door. I reached for the handle, but Edward smacked my hand away, "Just what do you think you're doing? You can't talk to her!" _

"_The hell I can't, idiot. She _is_ my mother," I pushed hard against his chest before throwing the door open to reveal a very unhappy Renee. _

"_Mom, it's so great to see you!" I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek before pulling away, "Come on, let's get you inside," She let me pull her into my house, but scowled when she saw Edward, staring stupidly at the floor, shuffling his feet around. _

"_I hope that's not a boyfriend, Bella, because I certainly do not approve," She mocked whispered, knowing that Edward could hear her perfectly. _

_I blushed furiously but grimaced, "No, mom. He's my new bodyguard." She groaned and threw hands in the air._

"_I swear, Bella, I'm going to kill that brother of yours. Why can't he just leave it be and stop shoving these creepy men at you?" She hated the bodyguards almost as much as I did, but after the brutal divorce with Charlie six years ago, Charlie didn't give her a say in anything. I guess that's the price cheaters have to pay. _

_Edward chose that moment to speak up, "Well… I'm just going to go back in the kitchen. Holler if you see any signs of photographers," He walked away quickly, avoiding all eye contact._

"_Be careful with him, Bella. I don't like him. He gives me a definite bad vibe," She stared suspiciously at the kitchen another moment before turning to look at me, an eyebrow lifted, "He is kind of cute though." _

_My eyes went wide and I groaned, "Mom!" She laughed and pulled me to the couch. _

I hadn't talked to Edward since, and as I called goodnight all I got in response was a huff of acknowledgement. Good. It would be like he wasn't even here. When I reached my room I went straight to the bathroom, anxious to take a hot shower. Spending only seconds with someone like Edward could wear you out, and I was forced to spend several hours with him, talking or not the tension and annoyance still lingered in the air. After my long shower I stepped out and moved closer to the mirror. I looked at my appearance as I dried off. I was an average looking woman. Regular brown hair, with brown eyes, it's been said that I had a great body. I couldn't see it as clearly as others did, but I guess I could understand where they're getting it from.

I wrapped the towel around my body and walked quietly to my dresser, avoiding the squeaky parts on the floor. After getting dressed and finishing the rest of my nightly ritual I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. When I woke up, I was mortified to reveal that I had dreamt of Edward Cullen in all his annoyingly sexy glory.

X-O

I walked down the stairs slowly and quietly, hoping to avoid Edward. I'd probably blush brighter than ever the second he said something to me. The dream I had had last night was intense, more realistic then any dream I'd ever had. I blushed just thinking about it.

"Hey, Bella," I hear Edward call when I reach the kitchen and start to pour a cup of coffee.

"Fuck," I mumble, "Yeah?" I turned away from the coffee pot to see Edward leaning on his elbows against the counter. He doesn't have a shirt on and goddamn if I thought I had given him a nice body in my dream last night…

He cocks an eyebrow at me, catching me ogling him, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He doesn't wait for an answer before he winks and walks out of the kitchen. It was good he didn't wait; I didn't have anything to say. I could feel my blush heating up my entire body and I bolted up the stairs. I could hear Edward's deep chuckle behind me and I just wanted to crawl under the covers and die.

Of course I knew I talked in my sleep. I had been informed many times on less than embarrassing occasions. What worried me the most was that Edward probably didn't even hear me talking so much as _moaning_. Moaning his name, of all things. How did he even hear me? I was on a complete different level of the house than he was. I rolled my eyes and grabbed clothes to change in to.

-0-

"Isaaa-Bellllaaa! Where are you? Come out and play with me, woman!" I groaned at the sound of my friend, Jane Hart's, voice.

"I'm upstairs. Naked with a man on top of me, I might add!" I giggled quietly when I heard footsteps quicken, and another pair was added to the mediocre stamped.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Let me see!" I smirked as I finished the last of my makeup. I could hear the door handle jiggling furiously. I had locked it when I changed earlier. "Isa-goddamn-Bella. I wanna see who this man is! He has to be fucking hot if you left this guy out here all by his self," I heard her screech and could only imagine what Edward had to done to provoke that out of her.

"Open this door, Bella. I didn't let anyone in this house except this child standing next to me. Who is it, and how in God's name did he get in there? How do you know he's safe to be around?" I rolled my eyes at Edward's questions and moved to open the door. When it opened and I came face to face with Edward and Jane I made a show of primping my hair and straightening my clothes.

"Sorry, Edward. He snuck in through my window, for some reason I just couldn't resist. If you hurry you might catch him leaving. He just hopped out the window," I smiled sweetly and Edward turned around abruptly, obviously going to catch the 'intruder.' As he was running down the steps I heard him mutter something about 'Not like you moaned in yours dreams." I ignored him and turned to Jane, smiling widely and dragging her into my room before closing the door.

I heard her sniff and when I turned to look at her she raised an eyebrow at me, "Your bed is made, your hair is fresh, your demeanor shouts 'sexual tension,' all I can smell is your strawberry shampoo and I've tried scaling your house into your bedroom on more than one occasion when you had that one fool staying with you, whatever his name was, and to no avail I've never been able to. What the hell? You weren't having sex!"

I laughed and patted her blonde head as I passed her to sit on my bed, "I know, honey, but Edward doesn't know that. And that 'fool' was your psycho brother, remember? You were both staying here, and you had to keep sneaking in after being out _all_ night," She giggled at the memory and moved to sit next to me on the bed. Her petite frame didn't budge that side of the bed at all and I smiled when she started to bounce in her spot. Jane was a small adult that was for sure. Last time she had gotten measured at the doctors she had been 4'10 a hair away from 4'11.

She had beautiful long blonde hair and the strangest eye color to go along with it- dark brown. Her eyes were just about as dark as mine. She was, believe it or not, a year older than me. Her brother, Alec, was two years older than her, and three older than me. Though you'd only be able to tell the age from the size distinguisher. He had the same hair and eyes as her. Sometimes I would make fun of them and say they were supposed to be twins but Jane just couldn't stand not being the baby, so she waited it out a few years, hiding in her mother's womb until she found it to be an appropriate time to grace the world with her presence.

"So, who was that hot piece of ass earlier? Introduced himself as Edward, but that doesn't help me much," She had a mischievous glint in her eye that I'd really grown to hate at times.

"He's my bodyguard. James is still insisting that I have one. At all times," I growled out. Calming down I turned to look at her, cocking my head to the side, "How'd you get in, anyway? He didn't even let Renee in yesterday."

She rolled her eyes, "You have no faith in me," She cupped her breasts and gave me a 'duh' look. My eyes went wide and when my jaw dropped Jane went into a fit of laughter, "I was so totally kidding! I wish I could've caught that face on tape! Oh man, B, you kill me, but seriously, I called James up. I didn't want to deal with this guy's shit and I figured he'd listen to James."

"Smart lady, so, why are you here? I thought we had plans for tonight?"

"We do, I was just bored and needed somewhere to go, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but I also know you better than the back of my hand. What happened?" I hugged her close to me and wasn't too surprised when I saw a single tear run down her face.

"Demetri didn't come home last night again so I kept calling his phone. All night no one answered, it rang once or twice but then stopped and went to voicemail, every time. Almost like he's pushing ignore. So finally, around four in the morning someone finally answers. It's not Demetri, it's some chick named Heidi. She answers all tired and shit, demanding to know why I keep calling her fiancé. I tell her she's crazy, I'm calling my husband and she freaks the fuck out. Screeching and shit, I think she was trying to wake up the entire neighborhood, or maybe just Demetri.

"When he finally wakes him up she puts the phone on speaker, letting me silently listen to her interrogate him. After a while he finally admitted to being married, he tells her, 'My wife, she's an amazing woman. I love her to death, but sometimes I need the full gallon of milk and not just the half pint. You know what I mean?'" I gasped but let her continue, "So this Heidi girl freaks out again, calling him a pig. She asks why he gave her the engagement ring and he tells her he's got to keep her around somehow. What the hell is that shit, Bella?

"I've been married to this man for three years and I never noticed anything suspicious. So, Heidi kicks him out, apologizing to me over and over again, saying she had no idea. We got to talking after that. He's been with her for two goddamn years, and she's… God, she's _pregnant_, Bells. What am I going to do? She never gave any hint to him that I was on the phone or anything and she didn't tell him why she was suspicious. Apparently she kicked him out so quick he didn't even realize his phone was gone. I told her she could come with us tonight. Is that alright? That's not weird, is it? 'Cause she didn't know that bastard was married, therefore I can't hate her. Right?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to keep the sympathy I felt for her and Heidi both out of my eyes. Jane hated sympathy, she thought it was pathetic, "No Jane, I think it's good you're going to talk with her. I'm sure it'll freak the hell out of Demetri," I smiled as best as I could and took a deep breath, avoiding her eyes. Just then my bedroom door slammed open, and standing there was Edward, who was holding the collar of some boy that looked to be about eighteen. Edward looked determined and the boy looked frazzled and petrified.

"Holy shit, what are you doing?" I yelled at Edward. He looked at me confused for a minute before becoming determined again.

"I told you, Bella. I'm gonna take this job serious, and in order to do that I have to find every possible risk. He was the only guy I found walking down the street that looked entirely too happy and suspicious. Once I started questioning him his suspiciousness grew, so I brought him here for you to identify."

I cast a sideways look at Jane and she was biting her lip, trying hard not to laugh. I looked Edward in the eye and covered my mouth with my head. Not able to hold in my laughter I choked out, "Edward, there was never really a man in here. I was fucking with you guys," His cocky smile disappeared and I smiled sheepishly, still giggling. Jane had started to laugh after my confession and was rolling around on my bed. I was glad to see her smiling and happy, at least for now, "Let the poor kid go."

Once Edward had let go of him he took off down the steps and I heard the front door slam shut, sending me and Jane into a bigger fit of laughter.

-0-

"You know, Jane, you look just like my sister, Alice," Edward stated as we were all surrounding my TV eating hot fudge sundaes. We turned to look at him questioningly and he nodded, smiling.

"She got long blonde hair and dark brown eyes?" Jane asked skeptically. I didn't blame her, that wasn't a very common look.

"No. Short black hair and vivid green eyes," He said. I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at Jane. She was staring at Edward with her eyebrows raised.

I opened my mouth to speak but Jane beat me to it, "Edward… You do realize there's nothing similar between those things, right?"

"Oh, I know," He shrugged and took a bite of ice cream, looking between Jane and me, while we looked at each other incredulously.

_What the hell was he talking about?_

"She's short. Super short, probably 2'4," My eyes went wide.

"How old is she?" I yelled.

"Twenty three," He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was lying.

"How tall is she exactly?" Jane asked, picking up on his lying as well.

"4'11," He smiled.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head, "Whatever Copper Top. You're insane."

"I'm serious! You guys should meet her; I know you'll get along great. She has the same personality as you, Jane, and Bella," He shot me a dirty look; "She loves to mess with me as well."

I smiled brightly and threw my house phone at him, "Call her then, Copper. I'd love to meet her and plan genius ways to mess up your game plan," He rolled his eyes but dialed anyway, standing to take his conversation elsewhere. Things were still awkward between us, and I was still mad at him for telling James I was lying, but with Jane around we were more civil to each other. Fortunately, he never mentioned what he heard from me last night, so I was grateful for that at least. He had, however, been calling me chocolate eyes and trying to make me fall for the stupidest practical jokes ever, all afternoon.

He had definitely, for now, cooled down a little. I could tell his 'bodyguard' mode was on hold and he was just trying to relax. I liked a relaxed Edward. He was so much more fun than a serious Edward. Seconds later Edward came back into the living room, tossing my phone to me.

"She'll be over in a little while. She's closing up her boutique right now," He sat himself in the lazy boy my father usually occupied on visits and stuck his spoon in his mouth. He glanced up at me and winked, making me stick my tongue out at him. It was childish, but it worked. Jane snorted at my move and pushed me a little.

"Immature Bella, since the day I met you," She shook her and sighed.

"Jane Elizabeth Hart! I was three days old when you met me. Don't you even start with me!" She laughed loudly and I stuck my tongue out again, at her this time. She raised an eyebrow and turned to Edward, "So immature this one is. Sticking her tongue out like she's five years old again."

I groaned when they started laughing and set my now empty bowl and picked up a pillow, flinging it at Jane. The force of the pillow threw her backwards on the couch as she screamed, still laughing. Edward was laughing harder at the scene so I picked up another pillow and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face and he dropped his sundae bowl in shock, causing the ice cream and all of the ingredients to get all over his lap. The room became silent as Edward alternated his shocked look between his lap and my face. My eyes were wide and my jaw was dropped, a quick glance at Jane and I saw her face matched mine. When our eyes met though, the silence was broken, our laughter filling the air.

We laughed for about a minute straight before Edward snapped out of it. There was no time to think, let alone move before a pillow was propelled at Jane's head, making her scream and fall back again. I jumped to get away from Edward when I saw another pillow in his hand. The doorbell rang just as he pulled his arm back to throw the pillow at me and I smiled running out of the living room.

"I'll get it!" I screamed.

"Bella, no! You don't know who it is!" I rolled my eyes again and stopped in front of the door.

"Edward I've lived here for four years without incident… Who do you think it is, the boogey man?" I opened the door still smiling and laughing, but all happiness vanished from my face as the person at the door came into view. I stopped breathing, and I swear, for a second, my heart stopped beating.

No it wasn't the boogey man at the door. It was someone far more dangerous, and far more real.

The man smiled patronizingly at me as his name fell off my lips in a weak whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh.. Who is it? Anyone wanna guess for a preview of next chapter? Keep in my mind it won't be an obvious answer. <strong>

**What was your favorite part? Review and let me know!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**EmmaJLove.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey, guys! **_

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance._**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in so very long.  
>I'm a new mom, and my twin boys keep me very busy. It's hard to find time to write.<br>Stick with me, and soon I will be able to go back to a weekly routine. :)_**

* * *

><p>"Riley?" The blonde man standing in front of me smiled wide. I shuddered when the memory of the last time I saw him smile came to mind. I couldn't think about that now though, I wouldn't. Not with him in such close proximity.<p>

"Bella, baby. Come give me a hug," He opened his arms wide and made a step closer to the door, making my eyes go wide and, without a second of hesitation, try to slam the door shut. I wouldn't let him in my house. Never again. However, he managed to squeeze his foot through the door jam, officially stopping the closing I was trying to accomplish. The door was pushed open, and he gave me a menacing look, taking another step. His blonde hair fell into his piercing blue eyes and he blew it out of the way, not stopping his steps towards me.

I took a deep breath when Riley got within a couple inches of me; instinctively I leaned away, making him even angrier. Distantly I heard feet shuffling around before someone screamed and yelled out a familiar name. It was Jane, she was screaming for Edward. Seconds later Riley was pushed away from me and out of the house. Jane ran to my side and pulled me father away, making the distance between Riley and me greater. I hadn't released the deep breath I had taken earlier and soon realized I was going numb because of it. Jane was calling my name out, trying to get me to breathe, trying to bring me back to her.

Only after hearing the door slam shut and seeing Edward stand next to Jane did I release that breath. After seeing I had visibly relaxed, Edward started the inevitable questioning.

"Who the hell was that? Didn't I tell you not to answer the door? What were you thinking! Are you alright?" I almost laughed at the order of his questions; shouldn't he make sure I was alright first?

"His name is… Riley. I can open the door in _my_ house any time I want. I was thinking that this is, again, _my_ house and someone was at the door and yes, I'm fine now," I narrowed my eyes at him while Jane pulled me into a tight hug, "Thanks for getting rid of him, though."

He nodded and walked out of sight while Jane started whispering in my ear, "Holy shit, Bells. I don't think I've ever been that scared. I mean, I've seen _Riley_," She sneered, "Angry before, really angry, but it had nothing on what he was right now. He looked ready to kill! Please, please, don't answer the door without Edward next to you unless you know _for sure_ it's someone safe. God, I can't even imagine how scared you were. And then… and then Edward came running in here, looking deadlier then Riley no less!" I nodded, not really sure what to say, and hugged her tighter. She had been through it all with me. She knew the control Riley once had over me, she knew about it all.

I pulled away from her slowly, wiping away the few tears that had fallen during our embrace. I smiled weakly at her, and was grateful when she gave me a mischievous smile back.

"I think you pissed off the bodyguard," She whispered. I chuckled and turned to look in the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch his right elbow on his knee, and his palm cupping his chin. He looked annoyed as he glared at the wall. He was back to serious Edward. The no fun Edward that I'm sure no one liked.

"Jane, come on, his ego took a blow. He's not just pissed, he's pouting," I didn't whisper it, and I watched in silent victory as Edward's gaze snapped to meet mine.

"I'm _not_ pouting, however, I _am_ pissed," Jane and I walked to stand in front of him and he glowered at us as Jane began to tease him.

"Are you pissed that she answered the door, or that you couldn't stop her?" She quipped, making him angrier.

"I'm pissed that I didn't do my fucking job!" My eyes went wide and Jane and I both instantly recoiled at the tone of his voice, and the look in his eyes. Edward took a deep breath and cursed quietly under his breath. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the doorbell rang. Jane and Edward both shot me daring looks, like I was going to run to answer it. They both backed off, however, when I sat down and they realized I was not going _anywhere_ near the door with someone behind it. Mentally, I made a note to see if I could get a peep hole installed or something.

Edward stood silently and went to open the door; Jane sat next to me, also silent. The only noises in my house were Edward's footsteps and all of our breathing. As soon as the door was open a small figure ran towards the living room and just like that the silence was broken. I heard Edward groan as the small black haired girl started throwing questions everywhere.

"Where is she, Edward? Oh, there she is! Wait, which one is her? Why is everyone so quiet? What's with the tension?" She paused and smiled at us, "Hello! My name is Alice Cullen, names?" She threw her hand out for one of us to shake but Jane and I just stared between her and each other. Not sure what to make of her craziness_. And I thought Jane was bad…_

"Ladies," Edward spoke, "This is my sister, Alice. Alice, the short blonde one is Jane, I'm sure you two pixies will get along just fine," I looked in time to see Jane grab the remote off the cushion and throw it at Edward's head. He avoided it easily and merely smiled at her. "The girl next to her, who looks to be in a catatonic like state, is Bella. My assignment," I grimaced at his way of introducing me and shot him an annoyed look.

Slowly, I stood and grasped Alice's still offered hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too! I can just tell were all going to be such great friends! Now, what's with all the tension?" She's so energetic.

"Uh, there was an incident…"

"She was irresponsible and stupid," Edward snapped, "She answered the door and there was danger behind it."

"Really, Edward? You sound like that guy from _Let's Make a Deal. _Could you just chill out?" Jane was getting annoyed now, and was obviously letting everyone in the room know it.

"Ooh, you're right, Eddie. I do like her!" It didn't escape my notice that when she called him 'Eddie' he didn't even bat an eye. Edward so obviously had it bad for his sister. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Alice seemed nice enough, but unlike most people, as Edward says, I wouldn't be becoming her best friend right after meeting her. Jane never would either. Despite Alice's automatic assumption, we both were still very wary of her. We've been through a lot and because of this we know not to trust everyone we meet, especially within the first few minutes.

There was an awkward silence after Alice's words of affection; we all just kind of stared at one another, waiting for someone to speak.

"Well, I'm just gonna… go… I'm sure my husband is waiting for me," Jane words came out awkward and I shot her a worried look at the word 'husband.' That's certainly not the word I would have used for Demetri.

"I'll walk you to your car," Edward offered.

"Um… that's alright. Thanks?"

"Riley still may be waiting, it's a risk."

"You're not _my_ bodyguard, if you've forgotten," Jane argued.

"I'm still a bodyguard, and it would be wrong for me to let you go out on your own while he may be out there. You were just as scared as chocolate eyes- er, I mean, Bella,"Jane lifted an eyebrow at the term and rolled her eyes. It was like watching a tennis tournament. Alice and I swiveled our heads back and forth between the two. Neither was willing to give in, and both stood strong with their defiant facial expressions.

"I don't need protecting. I can handle myself. I have been married to Demetri for a few years, I know enough self-defense," Her statement was true. The same month her and Demetri got together he began training her. He learned karate when he was just six years of age, and has now been an instructor for three years.

"Regardless, I'm walking you to your car. Let's go, it won't help to argue with me."

Reluctantly Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, "Hurry up. I have a surprise for my _darling_ husband. Bye, Bella. I'll call you later," I nodded and gave her big hug.

"Let me know what happens with Demetri, call me as soon as he leaves, alright?" She nodded and pulled away. When they began walking towards the door I turned back to face Alice, who was looking around my house curiously.

"You have a lovely house, who designed it?"

"My mother did. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, who was Edward talking about earlier? The 'danger'?"

"Uh… An ex- boyfriend. He stopped by earlier. We didn't part on good terms…" She met my eyes for a second and I could see the understanding in her brilliantly green eyes.

"Well… Thank you for having Edward call me to stop by. I haven't seen him in a few weeks. Most of his _clients,_ if that's what you want to call them, aren't very social with the, uh, what makes sense here? With the _help, _I guess. Most don't even speak to him, let alone his family."

I was about to respond when I heard the door open, "Alice?" I heard Edward call.

I bit my lip as Alice turned toward the door expectantly, "Yes, darling brother?"

"Who exactly do you have waiting outside for you? He scared the shit out of Jane!" I could see veins popping out of Edward's neck as he became angrier. It seemed pretty cliché.

"It's Jasper, Edward. He picked me up from work today. I talked to you about it him last week, remember? I didn't want to bring him in without permission. I knew if I would have asked you, you would have said absolutely not. I figured this is Bella's house, Bella's decision. So, Bella, can he come inside?"

Edward turned his sharp gaze to me the same time Alice's hopeful one did. I, personally, didn't care if he came inside. It made no difference to me; I was a fairly social person, seeing as how my father has been a director since I was little. His job often caused him to host parties and such at the house. Instead of answering I walked quickly to my front door. When I threw it open Alice laughed and ran towards me while Edward scowled.

The man behind my door jumped when I yanked it open and tipped his hat to me.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend."

"Hello, Jasper. I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella," I extended my hand while Edward walked up behind me. When Jasper grasped my hand he placed a kiss on my knuckles, and I heard Edward scoff when Alice and I both giggled. "Come on in, Jasper."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, Jasper. You sure got some southern hospitality in you. I said call me Bella. Ma'am is for the older woman. You look older than me, it's just not right," I closed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen, my guests following behind me. Except Edward, of course, who stayed behind at the door looking thoroughly pissed.

"I'm from Texas, by the way, Bella. I can't believe you even noticed. My accent wasn't very prominent."

"I have been to Texas several times for my father's filming's. I'd recognize the hospitality anywhere," Jasper and Alice accepted the glasses of iced tea that I handed them and sat on the stools next to the island in the kitchen. Jasper smiled while Edward walked into the kitchen angrily. He loudly pulled a chair away from the kitchen table, and sat in it. I rolled my eyes and Alice giggled.

"So, Alice, got any good Edward dirt? You know, embarrassing stories and stuff?" I asked Alice with a smile on my face. Her eyes got big as saucers, and she nodded her head violently. Edward groaned again, and I saw him throw his head on to the kitchen table, causing us all to laugh.

I couldn't wait to get the material to make fun of him. Maybe he'd get so annoyed that he'd finally quit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys before I got caught up in my lovely boys again.<strong>_

_**What'd you think?**_

_**I'd appreciate the reviews! :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lucillers**_


End file.
